The Paddle, the Hand, and the Shoe
by snheetah
Summary: From "The Children's Hour" Mary Tilfrod gets something that she has always deserved. -SPANKING-


**First: I don't own the movie "The Children's Hour"**

**I saw this scene on youtube and there were many people wanting to see the scene that was not filmed. Well this is my version of what I think happened with Amelia and Mary and I hope it will make ya'll happy.**

**The first half is from the movie**

* * *

><p>Amelia Tilford was appalled when she heard the whole story from Rosalie. She was looking outside her living room window, thinking that why in God's name she believed such a story from her granddaughter. She had wrongfully accused the poor teachers and put a trail for them. She also had lost her family relationship with her nephew, Joe.<p>

She turned around as she saw Rosalie weeping on the chair. She had heard from Rosalie the awful things that Mary had done her. She had never ever thought that her granddaughter would do something as awful as this. She didn't know what she had done to make Mary turn out like this. She had given her kisses and hugs like no other grandmother would and this was the way that she was paid back.

A lot of things were going through her mind. Her daughter was a troublemaker in school and out of school. She was a bully to Rosalie and a liar to her. Amelia _hated _liars. She knew that Mary was just a child and that children lie but this was a lie that could not be easily forgiven.

The door opened and Mary ran inside the house. She was happy today. She had spent her whole morning outside playing by the lake. She ran up the stairs to go and get something and go outside again to play some more.

Hearing her footsteps up the stairs, Amelia turned around. She had a graved expression on her face, "Mary!" she called.

Mary turned around from the staircase and looked at her grandmother. She looked at Rosalie's mother that was there and at Rosalie who was still crying.

Rosalie looked up and pointed at her. "She made me do it, she made me do it!" she screeched as more tears flowed down her face.

Mary's mouth dropped. "Don't believe her grandma she's just trying to blame it on me!" Mary said to her.

Not even wanting to her granddaughter's voice, Amelia yelled, "be still!"

Mary quickly shut her mouth as she looked at her grandmother. She knew that she was in big trouble and that there was no way of getting out of the lies that she had made-up.

"Come here," Amelia said to her. Mary didn't budge. Amelia began to approach her to the staircase to bring her down herself or give her something that she had always deserved. As she was approaching the staircase she lost her footing and fell on the floor.

Mary moved a little from the staircase to go to her for she thought she had fainted. Mary saw Rosalie's mother going to her and trying to help her up. Amelia refused and tried to regain her balance herself. Once she was on her feet, she continued to approach the staircase. She got on the stair and started walking up. As she was approaching Mary, Mary took a step back with each step that Amelia took.

When Mary was at the top of the staircase, she made for it to her room. She ran into her room and shut the door. Amelia went to the closet and got a paddle that was used to get rid of any dust on her fine carpets. Amelia went to the door and turned the knob.

"Mary," she said, "open the door." Mary didn't even try to open the door. "I won't tell you again Mary, open the door before your punishment becomes more severe."

Wanting to avoid punishment, Mary turned around from the door that was blocking with her body and opened it. When she opened the door just a crack, Amelia put her arm in front of the door and it swung, hitting the wall.

Mary backed away from her infuriated grandmother. She had never seen her grandmother like this before. She looked like she was being possessed by a demon in Mary's point of view. A demon wasn't possessing Amelia. Anger and sadness was taking over her body. Amelia had never been angry like this before with anybody. Not even her husband who had just passed away three years ago.

Amelia shut the door and yanked Mary by the arm. The yank was a surprise to Mary. She had never been yanked before by anybody. Not even her parents who had tragically died in a car crash. Amelia walked over to Mary's bed and sat down.

"Lay down on my lap," Amelia instructed her to do so.

"What?" Mary asked.

"Lay down on my lap," Amelia repeated. Mary just stood there, starring at her. Getting impatient and angry she lashed out and grabbed Mary by the waist. Mary squirmed about, to get out of her grandmother's clutch.

"STOP SQUIRMING!" Amelia bellowed and Mary instantly stopped. Amelia pulled her in her lap and rested her granddaughter on her stomach. She grabbed the paddle that was resting on the bed and bought it down on her backside.

"OW!" Mary yelled.

Mary's yell was heard downstairs as Rosalie and her mom turned their heads towards Mary's cry. "She deserves it," Rosalie muttered to herself, "she deserves to be in jail herself," she said as she wiped some tears away.

Back upstairs, Amelia continued to hit Mary's backside with the paddle. Mary continued to yell out with each paddle her grandmother gave her. She was both shocked and hurt at the same time. Her grandmother or her parents had never spanked her before. Amelia put down the paddle on the bed and rested her arm. She had given Mary twenty smacks with the paddle. _She's going to get double of that with my hand _Amelia said.

She flipped up Mary's skirt and bought her hand down her backside. To Mary, the hand hurt more than the paddle. Tears were flowing down her face. She let out a whimpering sound as Amelia spanked her some more.

"That's for bullying that poor girl," Amelia said as she hit her backside. She raised her arm again and bought it down, "that's for putting Ms. Dobie's and Ms. Wright's lives in trouble," she raised her arm up and bought it down with a full force, "and _that's _for lying to me!" she yelled at her as she spanked her some more. Lying was one thing that she hated. Her granddaughter had lied to her and she was going to get what she deserved. After finishing with her hand she took off her shoe. She pulled down Mary's undergarments and started to spank her with her shoe.

This time, Mary was crying like a blubbering baby. "OW!" she yelled as she felt the pain from the shoe. Amelia took her inner anger on Mary. She started to smack the shoe on her more harshly than ever and quicker. With one last smack, Amelia dropped the shoe on the floor. She was finally finished. She looked at Mary's backside and saw that it was as red as a plump tomato. She pulled up her undergarments and gently pulled her off of her lap and put her on the bed.

Once she did that, she wiped Mary's tears away. "You are to do what I say," Amelia gently told her, "there are rules in this house and if you do not follow them you will be punished, the same way you were today. You are to clean you room, make your bed and wash the dishes. The maid will not do them for you but only you and you do not get everything that you ask for. Do you understand?"

Mary nodded.

"Good," Amelia said, "you are going to bed without any supper tonight. Please," she said as she put her hand on her granddaughter's cheek, "be a good girl."

She got up from the bed and left the room. Mary's backside was really hurting her. This was the first time that she had been spanked. She could try and change, just to avoid any more spankings. _No _she thought _I am going to change. I'm not going to lie anymore, I'm going to apologize._

"Grandma!" she yelled as she ran downstairs and saw her grandmother getting into her coat. "Where are you going?"

"To Ms. Dobie and Ms. Wright," Amelia said, "the two women whom you and I ruined their lives."

"Tell them," Mary said as she clutched her grandmother's arm, "I'm sorry."

"I will," Amelia said as she got out of the door.

"Grandma," Mary called as Amelia turned around and looked at her, "I'm sorry."

Amelia smiled. This was the first time she had heard her granddaughter say that. "Thank you but your apology will not change anything." She got into the car and drove away.

Mary looked after her and hoped that Ms. Dobie and Ms. Wright would forgive her.


End file.
